Lovely Day
by LadyZhen
Summary: For Ichigo this is sure not a lovely day...  But afterschoool tis is sure a LOVELY DAY  an Ichihime storyyyy


Lovely School Day

Hey guys…..

This is my first IchiHime story….

You could review it if you want…..

Flaming are accepted^^~

Disclaimer : All of the Bleach characters are belongs to Kubo Tite and I'm jjust borrowing them^^~

This story actually take place 3 weeks after the winter war and Orihime and Ichigo were come back to the real world safely.~

Today was a very rainy day. Orihime come to school by an old umbrella she ussually used at raining days. And she thinks this day is a sure lovely day Like usually,she arrived at school on Ichigo just got up and fell down from his bed just as usual. For him this day isn't a lovely day…..

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun~" She's waving happily from the corner of the door.

"Morning Inoue…."He's greeted back.

Then she's sat on her seat and look at Ichigo. Then Ichigo notice it. She's quickly turning around with the blush on her cheek.

Orihime just staring at the window on the whole lessons. Ichigo just wondering what are the girl daydreaming knowing that she's ussualy daydream about the aliens and the robot. But he was wrong. She's thinking about HIM.

Then the bell rang and Orihime slowly walk to ichigo's seat and greeted him happily.

"Kurosaki-kun….?"She's asking with the soft voice.

"What is it Inoue?"He's asking a bit interested.

"Could I talk to you a second….?" She's now staring at her shoes with the faint blush on the cheeks.

"Of course…"Ichigo said and pull her to the empty classroom and started a conversation.

"What do you want to talk about Inoue?"Ichigo said with the lower tone.

"ummm… could you walk me home afterschool this evening?"Orihime was very blushing that time

"_God why must've I'm being this nervous…._"She's thinking to herself.

Ichigo just stare at her with the shock eyes wich it's make orihime more nervous

"It's okay Kurosaki-kun…. If you don't want to Tatsuki-chan would walk me home….."She's saying with the weak voice.

"No Inoue….. I would walk you home…. Afterschool…"He's really really embarrassed that tme because of he'd never walk a girl home before.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun….. am I troubled you….?"

"No… Not at all Inoue I'll waiting at the gate afterschool."

Then the bell rang. The two teenager come back to their class with the empty stomatch…..

Orihime was blushing lightly all the lesson…. She's not listening to the Ochi-Sensei. Her heart beating fast. "_Kurosaku-kun's gonna walk me home…?"_She's thinking about that all over and over again in the whole lessons.

Then the bell rangs and Ichigo waiting at the gate for her. Then few minutes later a girl running to him and said with the melodic tone.

"Kurosakiiiiiiiii-kunnnnnnnnn~~~~~~~"

"Inoue….. are you ready…..?"

Yes…. Lets gogogo…." she's shouting with the cheerful tone….

They're walking awkwardly from the school to Orihime's apartement. Then Orihime starting a conversation

"Kurosaki-kun…."

"What is it Inoue"

"I just want to say thank you for coming after me to Hueco Mundo….. Really you don't have to…She's said with the usual babbling tone.

"I wanted to…"

"Ah…. Thank you Kurosaki-kun…. And I want to tell you something…"Suddenly… the blush come from her cheeks and her gaze turned to her shoes.

"What is it Inoue?"

"I want to tell you that… I… I… I love you Kurosaki-Kun"

Ichigo's eye went wider in shock "Its okay if you don't love me back….. I just want to tell you….. that's all….."Her gaze stood on her shoes and her blush were more redder and redder

"Nonono Inoue… I…. I….actually love you too Inoue…"

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah….. and… this what I wanted to tell you for the long time….But I don't have any courage and I'd think that you might be rejecting me….."

"There's no way I could reject you Kurosaki-kun….."

Then she's parted her lips on his cheek and they're continued walking holding hands….. They officially become a couple from that … This is a lovely day for Ichigo too~

What do you think of my new story….?

Review Please…..

Does it need another chapter or fix?

Just tell me~~ ~Love-Chan~


End file.
